


overstimulate me

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never be deep enough. </p><p>Stiles wanted him deep in his core and to embed himself in his flesh and never leave. Stiles, of course knew that Derek would never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overstimulate me

**Author's Note:**

> for my bb [ Grace](http://www.crlsscolfer.tumblr.com) because I love her. <3
> 
> terribly unbeta'ed once again. all mistakes are my own. please tell me if there are any and I will fix them.

“You looks so good like this, Stiles,” Derek moaned, his hands running through Stiles’ long hair. Stiles had grown it out, Derek had asked Stiles why he decided against a buzzcut. Stiles’ only reply was that he was tired of always buzzing it off. He felt freer--more at peace now that it was longer. Derek loved feeling it between his fingertips and yanking on the strands of hair. Stiles would hiss in pain and then moan from the pleasure that followed.

Derek didn’t realize Stiles had developed somewhat of a pain kink. He enjoyed it nonetheless.

“When you’re on your knees for me, swallowing my cock. You’re so beautiful.”  Derek finished, watching Stiles’ eyes dilate, the black pupils swallowing most of the brown.

Stiles hummed happily at the compliment, his lips wrapped around Derek’s engorged dick, the back of his throat hitting the head of Derek’s cock, Stiles sucked Derek’s prick eagerly. Stiles’ hands found Derek’s balls, rolling them and tugging at the sac, Derek hissed, the stimulation made him bite his bottom lip, drawing blood. The wound soon healing after bleeding over.

“Fuck my mouth, “ Stiles begged, his lips falling off of Derek’s cock briefly before Derek grunted and pulled Stiles’ face back to his cock. Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s hairy thighs for support as Derek fucked his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Stiles’ throat and making him gag slightly, Stiles choked, looking up and Derek and nodded for him to continue. “You’re doing so well, choking on my cock like that.” Stiles groaned around the cock in his mouth, “You love my cock don’t you? You love taking it deep in your dirty pink mouth and in your tight little ass.” Derek yanked on Stiles’ hair in warning. Stiles continued to deep throat him, digging his fingernails into Derek’s ass, drawing blood.

“Fuck,” Derek yanked on Stiles’ hair again in warning. He was going to come. Way too quickly. Stiles kept swallowing around the thick cock in his mouth, hungry and _greedy_.

He would never be deep enough.

Stiles wanted him deep in his core and to embed himself in his flesh and never leave. Stiles, of course knew that Derek would never leave. Stiles is the best thing that has ever happened to Derek. Derek would be a fool to give Stiles up. It was never going to happen. “I’ll give you something nice later.” Derek promised, muttering encouraging words and sweet nothings.

Stiles looked up, watching Derek as Derek started to pant and writhe. Stiles took his mouth off of Derek’s cock, his mouth wet and open, glistening with precome and spit. Stiles’ eyes looked to Derek’s face for confirmation. He wanted Derek to come on his face and in his mouth.

Stiles eyes were slightly watery from choking on Derek’s cock. All it took was one look from Stiles and Derek was shooting his load all over Stiles’ face, come landing in Stiles eyelashes and in his mouth. Stiles swallowed it all down greedily. Stiles loved it when Derek came down his throat. The come was slightly bitter, but Stiles didn’t mind.

Derek grinned at Stiles’ blissed out face. Derek’s moved his right hand to Stiles’ face, smearing the come into the pale, mole dotted skin. Stiles whimpered breathlessly, licking his lips of the remnant of comes. Derek’s eyes darted to them, groaning in frustration. Even after coming, Derek still hadn’t had enough. He could never get enough of Stiles. Stiles would be the death of him.

Stiles’ hands dropped to his cock, he started to stroke leisurely at his aching cock. He needed release. It would be quick, but oh, how it would feel so good. Stiles smeared precome over the head of his cock, jerking it lazily. They fell down to the bed besides them, Stiles laid down on his back, stroking his cock with fervor, Derek on top of him, kissing his neck and leaving little love bites. He could feel Derek touching his nipples, they were hard little points on his chest and once Derek bit down on his right nipple, he came, come landing on his belly. It was too much. But it was _so_ good.

Derek continued to kiss him everywhere. He kissed him on the lips and bit down on Stiles’ lower lips, Stiles groaned helplessly, his hand that wasn’t covered in come, coming up to run through Derek’s dark hair, kissing him eagerly, their tongues dancing. It was filthy. And everything Stiles could ever ask for.

Stiles whined pitifully when Derek left his mouth to kiss his adams apple, sucking it into his mouth and Stiles gasped for breath. “Ahh,” Derek mouthed at Stiles’ belly button, licking up the come and kissing the pale skin.

Stiles was still tingly from the orgasm. It was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. Derek rubbed at Stiles’ thighs, rubbing deep circles in one patch of skin. Stiles couldn’t really do much, his body sensitive to any touches, all he could do was let out little moans and breathy pants at every touch and caress Derek gave him.  

Derek mouthed at Stiles’ treasure trail, kissing down to his cock. Derek looked at Stiles before swallowing him down completely, his thick fingers teasing at Stiles’ hole, not pushing in, just circling the crinkled pink skin.

“Fuck..Why do you tease me?”

Derek groaned, taking his mouth off of Stiles’ cock, “Because you enjoy it.” Derek smirked at Stiles’ sour expression.

“Yeah, I do. Fuck, but--” before Stiles could finish his sentence Derek was pushing one finger into Stiles’ ass, barely past the knuckle. He wasn’t prepared so it stung, it was just a tease. The fucker. “If you’re gonna fuck me for real, we need lube.”

“I’m not going to fuck you.”

Stiles pouted. He wanted Derek's cock inside of him.  

“Why not?” Stiles’ body felt high from all the stimulation, the small lingering touches Derek gave him, set him alight. His whole body singing from the praise Derek worshipped.

“Because you just came and I know you have a fast recovery time, but we can always do it later.” Derek patted his thigh so Stiles could move over. They laid there for a few moments, sated.

Stiles gulped. If they did it later, Stiles would probably die. Derek always made the wait worth it though.

“Can we do it in the shower?”

“No.”

“But--”

“We’ll do it after we sleep.” Derek muttered, pulling Stiles to his chest so they could sleep. Stiles sighed happily into Derek’s chest, cuddling up. Derek’s fingers rubbed smoothly at Stiles’ shoulder, “I love you.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s warm chest, “I love you too.” Stiles leaned up towards Derek’s stubbled face and kissed him. It was just a brush of the lips, nothing more.

Stiles let sleep claim him after.

Derek watched over him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
